1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an outside rear-view mirror for a vehicle, having a mirror base and a mirror housing which is adapted to assume a normal position for use and to tilt forwardly or rearwardly relative to the mirror base. The mirror housing is held to the mirror base by a rocker that is mounted to the mirror housing on one end and to the mirror base at the other end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 32 20 893 discloses a mirror housing which when tilted returns to its normal position under the action of a strong tension spring. A stop element is provided which is adapted to hold the tilted mirror housing in a rearward end position. When the mirror housing is manually disengaged from the stop element it snaps to its normal position thereby creating the risk of trapping fingers between the strong rim of the mirror housing and the mirror base.
German Utility Model specification 80 00 783 shows an outside rear-view mirror the mirror housing of which is held in a rearward end position by engagement of a pin in a detent. When such engagement is released, the mirror housing is returned to its normal position by a strong tension spring. Thereby, also a risk of injury of fingers by trapping is present.
The invention is related to the co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/239,384, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,859.